La fin
by Siria Black 666
Summary: quand l'auteur déprime ça donne ça. désoler mais je ne peut pas résumer sans dire toute l'histoire. mais aller lire quand même ;-)


Auteur : siria black  
  
Email : siriablack@aol.com  
  
Genre : P.O.V d'un des pilotes a vous de découvrir qui -).  
  
Couple : aucun  
  
Blabla de l'auteur : voila ce qui arrive quand l'auteur déprime et pense au suicide mais aussi quand elle écoute en boucle l'album de the rasmus.  
  
Place a la fic -)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
La fin  
  
La vie est vraiment affreuse. Ça je l'ai toujours su. Pourtant j'ai voulu y croire. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai toujours voulu croire que j'avais une place dans ce monde affreux. Pourtant je me trompé. Lourdement même.  
  
La mort est ma seule amante. Sur ment la seule a pouvoir me comprendre. Non personne ne peut me comprendre. Jamais personne ne la pu et c'est sur ment pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.  
  
On dit de moi que je suis une personne enjouer, toujours souriante, pourtant je suis tout le contraire. Ce n'est qu'un masque que je porte la journée. La nuit je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, quand je sais que personne ne me regarde dans ces moments de faiblesse.  
  
Je suis un soldat, et donc a ce titre j'ai tuer. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tout, je n'ai épargné personne. Et je me dégoûte pour cela. J'ai tué de sang froid, pour la réussite des missions. Pas une seule fois je n'ai penser au homme que je tuer sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant le soir, quand ceux que je considère comme mes amis, dorment, j'ai honte de ce que je suis, j'ai honte d'avoir tuer des hommes et que dans ce sens, avoir détruits des familles. J'ai tellement honte que j'en pleure, et je pleure aussi parce que j'ai honte de pleurer alors que j'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer sur mon malheur après tout les horreurs que j'ai commis.  
  
En parlant de ceux que je considère comme mes amis, j'ai comme l'impression que pour eux je ne suis que l'élément perturbateur du groupe. Si je suis aussi chiant, aussi dynamique c'est pour me prouver que je ne suis pas complément mort. Je n'aime pas le silence. Pour moi le silence signifie mort. Silence = mort. C'est aussi simple que cela. Sur un champs de bataille il n'y a aucun bruits a part peut être les coup de fusil, les détonations, les corps qui tombent, mais pourtant il n'y a aucun bruit bizarre non ? . Et c'est ce silence qui tue les soldats au front.  
  
Tout cela pour dire que mes « amis » ne me considère pas comme leurs « ami » . Je le sais. Je le sens.  
  
J'aime une personne. Oui j'aime quelqu'un qui ne me remarque pas. Ses seuls attention qu'il a mon égard n'est seulement que quand il me lance des « baka » ou des «Omae korosu ».  
  
Non vous avez bien lu. Il ne s'agit pas d'une faute de ma part. Il s'agit bien de « il » et non de « elle ». Je n'ai, de toute façon, jamais aimait les filles. Elles me sortent des yeux. Peut être à part hilde, ma meilleure amie.  
  
Donc il s'agit bien d'un mec ou devrai-je dire d'un homme. Oui un homme. Il a bon avoir que 17 ans, il en est pour autant un homme. Je l'admire, beaucoup même. Et pas seulement parce que je l'aime. Non bien sur que non. Je l'admire pour le sang froid dont il use quand on est en bataille, pour son envie de toujours tout réussir, d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets sans jamais baissé les bras. Pourtant je ne le mérite pas. Non parce que moi je suis un faible et je sais qu'il n'aime pas les faibles. Celui qui le mérite n'est pas encore né. Mais cela ne me rassure pas pour autant. Non parce que je sais que quelqu'un possède ce que j'aurai toujours voulu avoir de lui.  
  
Il possède son âme, son corps, son cœur, mais il possède aussi ses sourires, ses rires, son visage d'ange déchu et ce qui est le plus important mon moi, sa reconnaissance.  
  
Je mettrais ma main à couper, que vous voulez savoir qui est cet homme que j'aime autant. Pourtant je ne vous le dirai pas. Je suis peut être l'article de la mort mais cela reste un secret, une chose intime qui n'appartient qu'a moi et a personne d'autre. Vous pourrai trouver cela égoïste mais cela je m'en contre fiche. Tout se que vous pouvez savoir c'est qu'il peut être froid, voir même glaciale mais pourtant il peut être tout aussi doux qu'un ours en peluche quand on sait l'amadouer. Lui aussi porte un masque mais je vous dirai pas lequel sinon se serai trop facile. Je sais que vous me détester parce que je ne décris pas le masque qu'il porte mais cela est fait exprès et je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'aimiez parce que moi je ne vous aime pas.  
  
C'est vrais on porte tout les 5 un masque. Cela vous trouble dans votre recherche ? Bien fait.  
  
Pour continuer dans la décryptions, je dirai que physiquement il a le plus beau cu que le monde ait porté. Il a des bras tellement fort que j'aimerai m'y clisser rien qu'une fois pour en ressentir les sensations. J'aimerai aussi m'y éteindre. Voila ce qu'est l'homme de mes rêves.  
  
Je viens seulement de me souvenir que je ne vous avez pas parler des mes « amis ». Ils sont tous aussi hypocrite les uns, les autres. Ils ne pensent qu'a leurs bien être mais je peut pas leurs en vouloir après tout je fait bien la même chose. Ils ont tous pensé à ce qu'ils feraient quand la guerre finira. Ils ont tous prévue de ne pas se quitter, de fonder une famille, d'enfin vivre. Mais et moi dans tout cela ? Es que moi je compte soit disant un peut pour qu'ils m'inclût dans leurs projet ? Visiblement non. Ils se sont tous demander les uns après les autres leurs projets mais a moi rien. Ils ne m'on rien demander. A croire qu'ils ont sur ment penser que je dirai seulement que des conneries comme je le fait tout le temps. C'est ça que je suis pour eux, une connerie, un déchet de l'univers. Je le sais mais eux ils croient que je ne le sais pas. Pourtant je ne dis rien, non je me la ferme et j'encaisse.  
  
J'ai toujours penser au suicide mais le suicide c'est pour les lâchent. Je peux vous entend dire d'ici « mais tu est un lâche alors cela ne doit pas te gêner de te suicider ». Et vous aurez raison. Pourtant je ne veux pas mourir en lâche. Non je veux mourir en héro. C'est pour cela que j'ai attendu la fin de cette guerre.  
  
Ah bon vous ne le savait pas ? Ah bas oui je me disait aussi. La guerre est enfin finie et cela m'aurai étonné que vous ne le sachiez pas. A l'heure qu'il est tout le monde doit fête cette paix si fragile qui viens de s'installer. Et moi diriez vous ? Pourquoi je n'y suis pas a cette fête ? Et pourquoi es que je vous raconte ma vie depuis toute a l'heure ?  
  
Vous en posez des questions débiles des fois. Vous croyait quoi ? Que je suis allongé par terre parmi des ruines de robot mobiles pour m'amuser ? Non mais franchement. Je n'y suis pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas. Et visiblement on ne s'inquiéter pas pour moi.  
  
Si je vous raconte ma vie c'est simplement parce que je vais crevé et que j'avais besoin de dire a quelqu'un ce que j'avait sur le cœur avant de crevé comme un con tout seul. Vous allez me dire que je l'ai voulu aussi. Et vous avez raison.  
  
Mais alors diriez vous, pourquoi je ne suis pas mort comme un héro comme je le vous l'ai dit avant ? Pourquoi es que je dit que je vais mourir alors que je n'en ait pas l'air ?  
  
Non mais vous ête con ou quoi ? Ou alors vous en faite exprès. Ouais ça doit être ça parce que vous devait bien voir que je baigne dans mon sang. Non ? Mais vous ête aveugle ma parole. Moi je le sens. Ce sang qui s'évade de mes vaines pour se répandre dans tout mon corps et venir faire une piscine dans mes poumons. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui je suis mort en héro parce que je suis mort sur le front, à la dernière bataille. Celle qui nous donne la voix a une nouvelle air.  
  
Putain ce que ça peut être douloureux de mourir, je ne vous souhaite jamais ça.  
  
Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne suis pas mort sur je coup de l'explosion ? Non ? Mais vous ne savais pas que j'ai du faire explosé mon gundam pour réussir cette mission ?  
  
Mais vous étiez ou au début de la bataille ? Vous avez rien vu ou quoi ? Ok j'ai comprit.  
  
Pour vous expliquer en résumer car je n'ai vraiment pas que ça a faire parce que si vous avez pas remarquer j'suis entrain de me vider de mon sang et par la même occasion crever devant vos yeux.  
  
Donc en résumer on a reçu une mission, la mission que j'attendait pour me foutre la gueule en l'air. Cette mission, comme vous le savez déjà, devez arrêter une bonne fois pour toute la guerre. On devez détruire la basse la plus grande de romfeller. La plus dur. Pourtant c'était une mission banale. Mais jamais prit ma décision. Je devait mourir dans la bataille finale par faute de me suicider. Je devait mourir en héro et avoir la chance, même minime, qu'on pense a moi quand on parlerai de cette guerre. Pas joyeux tout ça.  
  
Enfin bref le combat final avancer et j'avait pas réussi a faire sortir mes « amis » de cette putain de basse. Pourtant sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'ai réussi à les convaincrent de sortir, en leurs disant que je reviendrait vivant pour encore les emmerder.  
  
Ils ont capitulé et sont sortit. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas pensé que je me ferai exploser avec. Ce que je fit. Et me voila maintenant, allongé dans cette ruine, me vidant de mon sang et vous parlant.  
  
Mais au faite qui ête vous ?  
  
Ok ne me répondait pas je m'en fiche de toute façon. Qui que vous ête, cela m'apporte peux même si vous ête les dernière personne que je vois.  
  
Ça y ait je sens que c'est bientôt la fin. Comment je le sens ? Mais vous ête vraiment des baka c'est pas possible. Je le sens c'est tout. Qu'es que vous voulez que je vous disse sauf que maintenant mes poumons sont assez bien remplie de mon sang, que mon sang sort maintenant par ma bouche mais aussi par mes yeux.  
  
Pathétique. Mes yeux ne sont plus amésthys mais rouge comme la mort, comme shinigami. Shinigami mon pote, le seul qui a toujours était la pour moi.  
  
Je vais enfin trouver la paix, ma paix intérieure. Mais ce n'est pas au paradie que je la trouverai mais bien en enfer. Mon royaume.  
  
Adieux mes amis, adieux mon amour. Le grand shinigami vous quittent. Il quitte la scène, le spectacle peux maintenant se jouer sans lui. C'est marrant je peux encore entrain de faire de l'humour alors que je vais crever. Non c'est une évidence. Je ne suis pas entrain de crever mais je suis enfin mort. Mes yeux se ferme l'entement et je quitte se monde ou il n'y avait aucune place pour moi.  
  
Adieux monde cruel. Non pas adieux. Parce que je sais que ce monde me rejoindra bientôt. Il ne peux en être autrement parce que ce monde se détruit petit a petit a cause de ses guerres qui tuer des jeunes de mon age. Les hommes sont stupides. Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de la paix, il leur faut aussi la guerre.  
  
Je vous en est foutu un coup ? Bien fait pour vous.  
  
Après tout comme le dit le proverbe « tant qu'il y aura encore des hommes, la paix n'existera jamais entièrement et la guerre ne cessera d'exister ».  
  
Comment ça c'est pas un proverbe ? M'en fout je dit ce que je veux.  
  
Vous m'aurez vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout vous.  
  
Owarie. 


End file.
